weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Padoru Knuckles
Padoru Knuckles The Padoru Knuckles are a unique breed of Ugandan Knuckles that started appearing in December of 2019. They appear to have been created through similar means as the Ugandan Chungus, Meaning two memes (Padoru Padoru and Ugandan Knuckles) have fused together to make a brand new meme. Appearance The Padoru Knuckles appearance is mostly similar to the normal look of the Chibi Saber in terms of body structure and Christmas clothing. However they have Red skin and a Ugandan Knuckles Mouth and eyes. They are very small (Although they have been known to change their size drastically at will) They have golden blond hair, a festive Christmas outfit, and a big red Bow on the back of their heads. Different Variations Note: Some Padoru Knuckles have been known to have Blue Skin or even monochrome grey skin as well as grey outfits to match. Description During the start of December, the Padoru Knuckles started making their appearances along with many other variations of Padoru characters. They came to Uganda to reunite with their tribe and spread Christmas cheer across their homelands. Even though they are usually cheerful and full of Christmas spirit, The Padoru Knuckles are still Ugandans at heart and can be very absurdly aggressive toward non-believers, and even join the other Knuckles in raids and attacks on neighboring lands. History The Padoru Knuckles as of right now don't have very much known about their History as they simply just came out of nowhere recently, But the longer we have to study them the more information will be reviled in the future. However the little information that he have managed to uncovers, is that the Padoru Knuckles are presumed to have close ties with Santa Knuckles. It is believed that they are similar to Elves that work for Santa Knuckles in his top secret hidden workshop that is supposedly located somewhere in Siberia. The location of Santa Knuckles workshop is currently unknown. The Padoru Knuckles are also responsible for the bringing of Snow and freezing the waters of Uganda, Since Uganda is located in the tropical jungles of Africa, this proves that the Padoru Knuckles have some magical abilities. Other abilities they have been known to possess is the ability to quickly and drastically change their size. In mere seconds they can make themselves grow from being only 12 inches tall to several stories tall. It is unknown how big they can make themselves but based on the visuals from a Christmas Knuckles Documentary it shows a Padoru Knuckles as it grew massive while standing behind a Palm Tree. Palm trees can typically grow to be 60-100 feet tall and the Padoru Knuckles in the video clearly dwarfs the tree like nothing. Moments later in the same video the Padoru Knuckles can be seen in another area attacking a beach side town with the other Ugandan Knuckles and when it grew massive it clearly towers over all the houses and small apartment buildings. (Also if you look closely at the eye of the beast one of them appears to be on fire, This may indicate that the Padoru Knuckles may have fire manipulation but the full extent is unknown.) Sub-Species There is a subspecies of Ugandan Knuckles / Padoru that is the complete opposite of the Padoru Knuckles. Instead of having a Chibi Saber body with a Knuckles face, These ones have a regular Red Knuckles body but have the Head of a Chibi Saber. There is not many that have been sighted however there have been some photographs as well as footage of a giant one in the Same Christmas Knuckles video provided on this page. If you look it is significantly smaller than the other species of Padoru Knuckles. It is unknown if they have the same abilities. Appearance As stated above, this form of Padoru Knuckles has the body of a normal Knuckles and the Head of a Padoru. They have big black eye brows, pink cheek blushes, lime green eyes, a big happy looking expression on their face, and brown boots. Other Notes * The Padoru Knuckles, Just like the regular Ugandan Knuckles, has both a 2D and 3D rendition of the character. The 2D Padoru Knuckles rendition appears to have Saber's entire head replaced with that of a Knuckles, where the 3D rendition it's just the face that is different. * The Padoru Knuckles, just like the normal Padorus enjoy singing the Japanese opening to Jingle Bells. However some Padoru Knuckles have various voices with some sounding identical to the original high pitched anime girl voice that the meme is normally heard with, while others may have a very deep adult man voice that can sound almost demonic at times. * Despite being able to speak fluent Japanese, the Padoru Knuckles are not from Japan they are strictly from Uganda. Category:Species Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Knuckleses Category:Female knuckles Category:Vrchat Category:Memes Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Christmas